1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information modeling method and a database search system, and more particularly, to an information modeling method of receiving and analyzing data into a temporal element, a spatial element, a object element and/or thing element and establishing a database using the analyzed semantic elements, and a search method of extracting only information, which meets a user's request for information, using the established database.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modeling is to suggest a frame work at a system analysis and design step during establishment of a database or an information system. Generally, modeling is divided into conceptual modeling, logical modeling and physical modeling. There are conventional modeling methods such as entity relationship (ER) modeling for development of a relational database, object oriented analysis and design (OOAD) modeling for development of an object oriented database, and hierarchical data modeling for development of a hierarchical database.
For the ER modeling, data is indexed using an entity relationship between entities or between entities' attributes during design of a database so that a database user or designer can define data needed. In order to realize the result of the ER modeling as a relational database, requests for data defined through the ER modeling should be represented by a format defined at the relational database, that is, by a table. To table the requests, each entity is organized into a single table, and relationships between tables of each entity are organized into a separate table (conversion into a entity table) or added to the entity's table as an item (conversion into a relationship table). In the case of tabling a relationship between entities, for a 1:N relationship, to the table of an entity having a single relationship with respect to the other entities is added the key attribute of the other entity as another item. For a 1:1 relationship, since either of two entities has a single relationship with the other one, the attribute of one entity is added to the table of the other entity.
For the OOAD modeling, a single information entity in the real world is represented by an object into which a data structure and behavior are combined. OOAD describes a query object in complementary view of information, dynamic and function, using object modeling, dynamic modeling and functional modeling with basic concepts of a class, which includes an object, the attribute, behavior of the object and a set of similar objects, and a relationship between objects, thereby suggesting a model close to the appearance of the real world. The object modeling is to find an object requested by a user and investigate a relationship between objects and their attributes and the objects. The dynamic modeling is to show a life cycle including the behavior of the objects investigated by the object modeling and including the states of the objects. The functional modeling is to describe behavior in response to a change in the form of each object disclosed by the dynamic modeling.
In the hierarchical data modeling, related information is hierarchically arranged, having a form like a systematic diagram referred to as a tree structure. A hierarchical structure has a 1:n relationship. In this relationship, a parent-child relationship (PCR) is included, and a child cannot be involved in two or more PCRs.
In databases established according to the conventional information modeling methods described above, data is stored in the form of files. When a query is entered, a whole document including the query is retrieved. Accordingly, a search method suitable for a database established according to a conventional information modeling method is restricted to a search based on a keyword such as a person's name or an event's name.
Moreover, in the case of multimedia data such as a moving image displayed in the form of consecutive images, there is a disadvantage in that the multi-data should be sequentially searched from the beginning for a portion needed by a user.